


Talk

by greywolfheir



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: This is my dissertation on why Talk by Khalid is actually a really good JonMartin song despite the initial discordant vibes you get from each of them.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard the lyrics to the song Talk by Khalid and had to write this out immediately after work. You don't have to listen to/like the song, but it's what was on my mind while writing this.

It happened without warning one night. They were in the safehouse and Jon had just finished recording a statement. He had clicked off the recorder and sighed. And then Martin was there, setting a tea down in front of him.

And it clicked. 

Jon realized in that moment what his feelings for Martin meant and that act--the one act that Martin kept repeating--of making him tea suddenly  _ meant _ something to Jon. He couldn't stop himself--didn't  _ want  _ to stop himself--he just stood and pulled Martin in close. It was just a hug at first, but when he pulled away to see Martin's expression, they both locked eyes. He wasn't certain who had moved first, but either way, within seconds they were kissing. It was chaste, just the press of their lips together, but it still sent a thrill through Jon. When they parted again, there was a long moment of silence… 

And that was it. 

They both stepped back wordlessly from each other, Jon muttering something about his tea going cold, and Martin stammering out something that sounded like agreement. Martin fled to his room, Jon sat down, and that was the end of it. Or so he thought.

Jon entered the safehouse late one night and his eyes immediately alighted on the flowers that were in the center of the table. Walking over to inspect them, he found a note in Martin's handwriting. 

_ Let's talk _ , it said simply.

Jon furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. There was nothing else out of place, so he cautiously stepped towards Martin's room.

"Martin?" Jon called through the door.

"It's unlocked," he heard the other man say. 

Jon tried the doorknob and it was indeed unlocked. When he entered, it looked like Martin had been on the bed but stood up when Jon entered.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hello," Jon replied, at a loss for what to say. "Is this about…the other night?"

"Yes," Martin answered simply.

"And you want to...pick up where we left off?" Jon continued.

"No! That's not what I--well it  _ is _ but--" Martin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can we just talk?"

"Can we just talk?" Jon repeated curiously 

"Figure out where we're going," Martin explained further. "Before we both get lost in whatever the hell we end up getting ourselves lost in... I just need to know."

"Martin," Jon sighed. "If any number of these players gets their hands on me, it won't matter."

"It'll matter to me," Martin insisted firmly.

They locked eyes again, just like they had the other night. But this was different. Suddenly, the tenderness and uncertainty in Martin was gone, and replacing it was a steely reassurance that no matter what happened, he would be there--by Jon's side--no matter what. 

"When I dream," Jon began suddenly,"well, when I'm able to sleep, that is, I get nightmares. A  _ lot _ of them, but that's not really a surprise I suppose. What  _ is _ surprising is that, when they aren't nightmares… well, admittedly when they aren't nightmares, they're about  _ you _ , Martin. They're mundane, really, you're just talking or drinking tea, but I've come to look forward to them. They're the only solace I have these days--the only truly restful nights I get. I've never felt this way about anyone before Martin, you have to understand that. You're like--like a beacon of light in all this darkness except instead of light, you just radiate  _ comfort _ , and I know that sounds cheesy but if you're asking me where I want to go with this, well I can't give you an answer because I don't want to go  _ anywhere, _ I just want you to be here with me, to be the normality in all this chaos."

There was a long pause before Martin spoke. Eventually, he whispered, "I dream about you, too."

Jon smiled. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Martin said, returning the smile. "I mean, I don't really have a big speech about it or anything but, yeah, I do." 

Jon chuckled at that. "That's fine, Martin, that's…perfectly fine." 

"But," Martin added, "in the future, I would like more of these."

And he leaned forward to kiss Jon.

"I think I can make that happen," Jon said just before he kissed Martin back.

That night, neither of them had nightmares.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm still making my way through season 3 but I think I've been spoiled enough to know all the important stuff. Let me know if anything here goes directly against canon!


End file.
